Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style)
2014 Cartoon New York's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Pluto (Disney) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maractus (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Charmeleon (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Weavile (Pokemon) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon New York Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bing Bong Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Jill's Disgust Pepe Le Pew.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bill's Joy Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Bill's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Bill's Disgust Timon.jpg|Timon as Bill's Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Meg Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Jangles the Clown Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Jangles' Sadness Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Jangles' Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Fear Jasper-jones-littlest-pet-shop-2012-41.1.jpg|Jasper Jones as Jordan Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jordan's Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Sadness Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Jordan's Disgust Toothy-1-.png|Toothy as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Princess Silia Spacebot.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Clarabelle Cow in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Cool Girl's Fear Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Marge Simpson.jpg|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Disgust Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as The Pizza Girl Vileplume.png|Vileplume as The Pizza Girl's Joy Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Maractus.png|Maractus as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Braixen.jpg|Braizen as The Pizza Girl's Anger Banette.png|Banette as The Pizza Girl's Fear Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl Sunflora.jpg|Sunflora as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Roselia.jpg|Roselia as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Category:2014 Cartoon New York Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG